The WolfBlood
by Bloodhunter5566
Summary: Hi this is a WolfBloodxHarryPotter crossover and this is a harryxmaddy story dont like dont read
1. Meeting the Smiths

**Hi Im BloodHunter i would like to point out that i don't own eather of the movies/shows/books. They both belong to their authers. This is a crossover between Harry Potter and WolfBlood. It will be set in Harry's 6'th year. Only beacuse of the age wolfbloods first transform at, the age of 16. Some of the story will be cannon and some of it not. If you have wached either of them then you can point out the differences. I need a beta to help with spelling and gramer. Again I DO NOT OWN EAITHER HARRY POTTER OR WOLFBLOOD. Harry will leave Hogwarts eventually after being betraied and hurt beyond what the Durslys did. It will be a HarryxMaddy story, and I will rate it M just to be safe. Some symboles to distinguish diffrent toungs.**

 **"Human speek"**

 **Wolf speek**

 **§Mind/bond speek§**

 **$snake talk$**

 **;ACTION;**

 ***breife explaintion after time skip***

\--line break--

Harrys pov

§Whats going on, I feel like i'm being set on fire$. I thought.$ It was about two weeks till the next fullmoon and wait why am i thinking about that. Im not even a wherewolf$. I chuckul to my self. $ I wonder what Ron and Hermione are up to.

"BOY!!!!!!". Came from down staires. I wince from the loud noise and quickly went down to see what i did wrorg.

"Yes Uncle Vermon" I ask as i try to remember what i did wrong.

"we have guest and they are asking if their was anyone else in the house." said Uncle Vermon.

§What. How did they.§ "What is it you need Uncle" I said trying to keep shock off my face.

"They just said it was important for them to meet you. Now come in,NOW."

I quickly rush in to see three people in the room besides my aunt and cousin. A middle aged man withe green eyes, a middle aged women with brown eyes, and a girl around my age with long dark almost black hair and a strange colored eyes a mix between bright green and light almost golden brown. As i look into her eyes i get a strange sence of peace and love. Then her eyes turn fully gold for a moment.

§That cant be right§. I blink and there the same mesmerising color eyes that i could drown in. Then the man cleared his throat and introduced himself.

"Hi Im-" only to get iterupted by the girl

"Im Maddlen Smith, but you can call me Maddy." The now named Maddy said with a wink.

I blink and studder to say my name. "H-hi m-my names Harry Potter." §I hold out my hand to shake hers but when our hands touch. It feels almost as though my magic is freed and is singing to high heven. The feeling is simular to first holding my wand but warmer, deeper then that. And I cant wait to find out.§

\--line break--

Maddys pov

§Im sitting here in this smelly room waiting for this new wolfblood. I can only hope me and whoever this wolf blood is can get along.$ I think just as a new person comes in front of the overwaight man, and I am struck on just how handsome this person id ever seen. Then im fighting to keep my wolf in check so I wont jump him. §What the bloody hells going on, I dont even know his name and yet a meer glance into his eyes has my heart beating at lightspeed. My father then introduces himself but i interupt.

"Hi im Maddlen Smith, but you can call me Maddy." I said with a wink.

He blinks and studders at first but then responds in the most smooth voice i have ever herd. "H-hi m-my names Harry potter". The now named Harry said.

";COUGH;. As i was saying im Daniel Smith and this lovely lady is my wife Emma, and as my daughter had just said her name is Maddlen." My dad had just said.

\--linebreak--

Harrys pov

TIME SKIP 5-6 MIN

My reletives had just left the house saying that I can entertain them for a while. But thats not what happend.*

"So wait your telling me everyone in this room is a wolfblood and that im one as well" I say in disbeleafe.

"Yes thats exactly what im saying" Dan said.

"Don' worry Harry its compleaty painless and is over in less then a blink of an eyen. Why Maddy is close to shifting for her first time as well." Emma said.

"And when will I, erm shift?" I asked.

"your turning sixteen in a couple of days right?" Dan had asked.

"umm yes sirm" I had responded.

"Then you'll shift in about two weeks then, on the night of the full moon. And after that you can shift when ever you want." Dan and Emma had explained.

"Ok then. what should i do then." I asked while sighing. §Great another thing to worry about.§

"You dont seem so shocked about another speacies posing as human." Maddy states.

;blush; "Its not the first time I encounter a wolf bases being.

\--line break--

well thats done ill try to post as often as i can but i have school and other stuff to do. so ya as i said i need a beta reader to help with this stuff as i may not beable to post due to my own reasons. this is starting in Harrys 6th year in Hogwarts and Maddys first year in highschool. Thats why their both 15 and about to shift for the first time. Let me know about mistakes and watnat.And please be gentel im new at this and will ignore any coment that is mean or insulting.

by the way im want your opion on who of harrys freinds will find about his furry problem. This is a pole

Hermione

Luna

Ginny

Fleur

Cast your votes and I will anounce the winner in a cupple of chapters. Bye


	2. chapter 2 truth and bonding

Hi its me agian. Im still tring to get this story of the ground and would really like to get good reviews on this.DISCLAMER:I do not, will not and have never owned eather of these stories (no matter how much i screem or beg.

"Human speek"

Wolf speek

§Mind/bond speek§

$snake talk$

;ACTION;

*breife explaintion after time skip*

\--line break--

Harrys pov

§So im something like a werewolf but not at the same time.§ I thought.

"Where would I go to tramsform? I meen at school I have a place that I could safely do it. But what about in the muggle wor-- ahh shit."

"Muggle?" Dan, Emma, and Maddy all asked at the same time.

"whats that?" They all asked agian.

"Alright look what im about to tell you may shock you but it cant leave this room or some bad people may come for you." I said. "I know a little about werewolfs but not alot. Only that they are forced to change in the light of the full moon.--"

"Were not werewolfs." Maddy said with a little bit of heat.

"I know that. But please let me explain." I said.

"Alright" Maddy said with a little smirk.

"Alright im just going to say it." ;inhale; " Im a wizard, and now I guess a wolfblood too." I said.

"Your telling me that magic is real. What can you do, pull a bunny out of a hat." Maddy said with a bit of a laugh.

"And you wolves that turn into human or humans that turn into wolves." I say with a flat expression and with a straight face. She blinks and blushes fire red when i said that.

"Ohh. Sorry." Maddy said.

"Sooo, back on topic well you could come with us and trans form on the full moon." Dan had said.

"REALLY I can go with you." I said with a bit of hope.

\--line break--

Dans pov

§ Why do i get the feeling he really wants to get away from this house.§ I thought.

"Yes you can come with us and stay for the rest of the summer." I said.

\--line break--

Harrys pov

"Yes,yes,yes, please pleasw let me go with you." I must have looked preaty sill kneeling on the ground with a bit of a tear rolling down my cheak.

"Ok ok no need to bow to me. im not a king" Dan said a bit embaresed.

"But we will need your gardians permission." Dan explained.

snort*" they will do anything to get rid of me for the summer." I said.

They all looked at eachother and then at me."Why?" They all asked.

it was then I relised my mistake.

§woops§. "Uh oh. Please forget i said that."

"You can tell us Harry, we wont hurt you."Dan said.

\--line break--

Dans pov

§What could make him this despret to leave his own family?§ Dan thought.

"Alright, its ok we just have to get their permission."

\--line break--

time skip

*sorry i dident go further. i had nothing else to say on that matter in Dans pov... and they are about to ask permission.*

Harrys pov

"Uncle vermon?" I asked.

"Yes." He responded.

"The Smiths are wondering if they coud take me in for the summer." I said.

Uncle vermon got a strange glint in is eye.

"Ill do them one better. How about we give them your guardianship insted?" He asked.

§I was in shock, my guardianship but then if Dumbledore finds out they could be in trouble. No I WILL NOT LET THAT HAPPEN.§ With out my knowledge my eyes bleed gold."Alright deal." I said as i hold out my hand to shake on it. when me and my uncle shoock hands my magic bound our words to the world itself.

"WHAT JUST HAPPEND!!!" Uncle vermon yelled.

"A magical binding enshuring that our words are followed to the letter." I respond.

END OF CHAPTER

\--line break--

ok thats done. I hope I dident do to bady. ok then still waoting on the poles for who will find out about harry first.

remember they are. all of them will revive one vote for each review that i see. for now they each recive one from me.

Hermione. I

Ron. I

Ginny. I

Luna. I

Fleur. I


	3. The Full Moon

**Ok im back and am now hoping to at least get feed back on my beta** redsonic123 **who is also a auther of his own fanfiction. I my self have read some of his work and it is nice in a way. Any way lets get on with the disclamor. Harry, Maddy the stage is yours.**

 **Thanks Hunter-Harry**

 **Great now we have to come up with ways to let people know that he does not own the original storys-Maddy ;rolls her eyes** ;

 **Ohh chear up Madds itll be quick, if he knows what is good for him-Harry giving me the stink eye with his yellow eyes.**

; **goulp; ya itll be quick most of the time- me**

 **most of the time-Maddy ;raised eyebrow** ;

 **and dont call me MADDS HARRY JAMES POTTER ;wisper; im not mad**

; **wince; sorry Maddy-Harry looking like a kicked puppy**

 **Any way BloodHunter5566 does not and WILL NOT own us... only any OC's he adds and while were on the subject for ocs are you going to add any Hunter? -Maddy**

; **grins evilly; you'll see. any way thank you both for doing this for me now you love birds go and do what it is you do inbetween cuts;pulls out a wand and makes them vanish befor they could hurt him.** ;

"Human speek"

#Wolf speek#

§Mind/bond speek§

$snake talk$

dule speek talking at the same time

;ACTION;

breife explaintion after time skip*

by the way i wont you caps as in CAPS from here on out (unless its names) just a word of warning... or maybe i will. who knows

\--line break--

\-- time skip-- by 11 days. ti minues 036 hours till transformation.

Harrys pov

§so three days till my first trans formation§ i thought to myself.

"nervous Harry." Maddy asks while sitting down next to me.

"a little bit geuss." i respond.

"so am i" Maddy says.

;laghing; "i geuss where both scardy cats."

"no you are."Maddy says laghing.

"KIDS DINNER." yelled Emma.

"COMMING" we both yelled back.

\-- time skip-- TWO DAYS TI MINUES 24 HRS TILL FULL MOON

Harrys pov

§i cant sleep. im too full of engery to do so. so i stay up and read till i fall asleep but even reading History of Magic dosent work. then there is a soft knock on my door.

"yes" i anser. it was Maddy.

;wisper; "Harry i thought you were a sleep." Maddy says.

" cant" i say. "why are you here at midnight?" i ask

;mumbles; maddy said

"sorry what" §even with advaced hearing i couldent here that.§

"i said i muble to mubble." Maddy says incompleatly.

"come agian." i say

;sigh; "i said i want to sleep with you tonight." she said embaresed.

i blink once. twice. three times with out saying anything.

then i say "umm well i cant exatly stop you can i."

;squeals; "thank you Harry." she said while running at me and diving at me in a bear hug.

Ok im back and am now hoping to at least get feed back on my beta redsonic123 who is also a auther of his own fanfiction. I my self have read some of his work and it is nice in a way. Any way lets get on with the disclamor. Harry, Maddy the stage is yours.

Thanks Hunter-Harry

Great now we have to come up with ways to let people know that he does not own the original storys-Maddy ;rolls her eyes;

Ohh chear up madds itll be quick, if he knows what is good for him-Harry giving me the stink eye with his yellow eyes.

;goulp; ya itll be quick most of the time- me

most of the time-Maddy ;raised eyebrow;

and dont call me MADDS HARRY JAMES POTTER ;wisper; im not mad

;wince; sorry Maddy-Harry looking like a kicked puppy

Any way BloodHunter5566 does not and WILL NOT own us... only any OC's he adds and while were on the subject for ocs are you going to add any Hunter? -Maddy

;grins evilly; you'll see. any way thank you both dor doimg this for me now you love birds go and do what it is you do inbetween cuts;pulls out a wand and makes them vanish befor they could hurt him.;

"Human speek"

Wolf speek

§Mind/bond speek§

$snake talk$

dule speek talking at the same time

;ACTION;

breife explaintion after time skip*

by the way i wont you caps as in CAPS from here on out (unless its names) just a word of warning... or maybe i will. who knows

\--line break--

\-- time skip-- by 10 days. ti minues two days till transformation.

Harrys pov

§so two days till my first transformation§ i thought to myself.

"nervous Harry." Maddy asks while sitting down next to me.

"a little bit geuss." i respond.

"so am i" Maddy says.

;laghing; "i geuss where both scardy cats."

"no you are."Maddy says laghing.

"KIDS DINNER." yelled Emma. "COMMING" we both yelled back.

\-- time skip-- ONE DAY TI MINUES P24 HRS TILL FULL MOON

i cant sleep so i read some books to past the time but soon heard a knock on my door.

"yes" i say as i open the door.

"Harry i thought that you were a sleep." Maddy says.

"cant to much engery in me." i say

"what do you need Maddy?"

"i was wondering ;mumble; you?"

"come again."

i was wondering of i could umm sleep with you to night." she says with a bit of a blush.

i blink once twice a thrid time. "well i cant reall stop you can i."

"yes yes yes thank you so much harry." Maddy said

"alright lets get to bed then" i respond.

\-- time skip--11 hours one hour left

NO POV

Harry, Maddy, Dan, and Emma are in the smiths den under the house and are waiting for the moon.

"it'll be alright Harry." said Maddy and Emma.

"i know, its just..." Harry said.

"we know" Maddy,Dan,andEmma said.

"its starting." said Dan

all their eyes slowly bled into golden yellow and their viens turned black.

in an instant where there was once four people their are four timber wolves.

Dan is red and gray wolf.

Emma is dark brown wolf.

Maddy is rust red with a pich black streak going down her back.

Harry is pich black wolf with a rust red streak going down his back. he also has his lighting bolt scar on the left side(1) of his face.

they all howled to the moon and where playing with each other.

#this is cool# said Harry.

#i know right# said Maddy from right next to him.

Harry then howled to the moon and it seemed as if the very shadows responded to him...

 ** _END OF CHAPTER THREE_**

\--line break--

 **ok that was fun i hope you like that little cliffhanger i think. any way i put that little MaddyxHarry in there to hint at the main paring.**

 **to anser any questions that can be ansered. yes Harry is going to hogwarts. and yes, due to his magic Harry does have control of an element. specificly the Shadow element and like the powers of a WolBlood it will transfer into his human form as well. Harry is not a timber wolf but a shadow wolf, but has some hidden stuft hidden with it** **. i will add ocs as isee fit but if you can give ma an oc that i could use then give me the full works like:**

 **name:**

 **gender:**

 **hight:**

 **speices:**

 **birth right:**

 **magi/nomagi:**

 **speical powers:**

 **poles are still down to one each**

Hermione. I

Ron. I

Ginny. I

Luna. I

Fleur. I

 **Hopefully it will change soon.**


	4. The day after and Maddy gets a letter

**hi me agian. nothing much to say so i will just get to the disclamer. Maddy, Harry you may start. oh and you may ask any questions you have.**

 **thank you Hunter- Maddy**

 **yes thank you- Harry**

 **we will do the disclamer and then thr questions ok. - Maddy**

 **alright- me**

 **BloodHunter-Harry**

 **does not-** **Maddy**

 **and will not-Harry**

 **ever own-Maddy**

 **us. that right- Harry**

 **belongs to - Maddy**

 **our authers, Debbie Moon and -Harry**

 **J.K Rowling-Maddy**

 **ok now with the questions- Maddy**

 **ok ok ask your questions then- me**

 **will i be the same as in the 5th book?-Harry**

 **no you wont beacuse the events of Order of the Phoenox never happed well most of them. meaning Sirus never died.-me**

 **is Ridian going to be in this story?-Maddy**

 **yes and no Maddy.-me**

 **why?- Maddy**

 **not now.-me**

 **what was with the last chapter. ""as if the very shadows responded"" to me?-Harry**

 **well due to your magic Harry, your not a normal WolfBlood. -me**

 **WHAT?-Harry and Maddy**

 **your magic makes you diffrent. i originally wanted you to have muti-forms but thought "§no that wont due§" so i gave you some powers insted-me**

 **what kind of powers?-Harry**

 **well shadows for one but the others have yet to unlock.-me**

 **and will it afect me in human form as well?-Harry**

 **well you they will carry over so yes you will.-me**

"Human speek"

#Wolf speek#

§Mind/bond speek§

$snake talk$

dule speek talking at the same time_

;ACTION;

breife explaintion after time skip*if there

i will not capilize any words that are not names or being yelled. just a word of warning.

\--line break--

\-- time skip-- the day after

Harry pov

"what happend last night?" asked Maddy.

"i dont know." i said.

"well whatever happed its done now." Dan said.

"well what did i look like?" i asked.

"dont know how about you transform and we'll see eh." Dan said.

"alright. but how do i transform?" i asked.

"well try to bring the wolf out and if that dosent work we will try somethig else." Dan responded.

;deep breath;- Harry.

§i felt my self change slowly. it was almost as if my magic was taking over, but i was in CONTROL not my magic. not like a werewolf, nothing like one at all.them i saw no _felt_ it coming, and then it was gone.§

#what what happend.# i said blinking but i got no resopnse.

"Harry?" Maddy asked.

i look at her confused for a moment then i leaped at her and started licking her all over the face.

"HARRY!!!" she screamed laghing.

"ok ok change back Harry." Dan said.

;changeing back to human; "what do i look like." i asked.

"well your a bit bigger then us but that could just be your magic adapting..." Dan responded.

"your fur is black, like pich black. in the light its easy to see you but i think that without using smell we will have a hard time finding you." Maddy said.

"did my scar show up?" i asked.

"that white steak over your eye?."; i nod; "then yes it did."

"damn, even in a diffrent form that scare follows me."

;SCREEEEACH;

"what was that?!" the Smiths asked in usion.

"an owl, probaly for my school" i say.

it was a owl but insted of one letter it was two.

"what? two letters?" i ask to my self.

"this ones for Maddy." i state.

\--line break--

"Me?" i ask. " well lets see it then.

A/N hi its me just letting you know that all of the text in the letter will me underlined ok. end A/N

HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WICHCRAFT AND WIZARDY

Hedmaster:Albus Dumbledore

order of merlin first class ect.

Dear Mis. Smith

Living Room Ground Floor

We are pleased to inform you that you have been acepted into Hogwarts School of Wichcraft and Wizardy.

Please note that unless you prove yourself of the grade level of your age you will be tought with the rest of the first years.

Yours sincearly

Minverna Micmonagal

Deputy Headmistriss

\--line break--

"what is this Harry.?" Maddy asked.

"an aceptice letter for Hogwarts." Harry said surprised.

"but i bever aplied to it."Maddy said in shock.

"you dont its suposedly automatic." i say.

"well now what?" Maddy asked Harry and her parents.

"thats up to you Maddy, of corse if you do want to go i could tutor you." Harry says.

"do you really want to go pet?" Emma asked woried.

Maddy thinks for a moment then says." ill go."

Maddy writes her letter saying yes she will go and that they dont need a guide as another student she knew also had magic and will show her and her family around.

;sends the letter with the owl;

\--line break--

END OF CHAPTER

 **i know its a bit short but if i have time to add more i will. but any way so yes Maddy has magic due to the bond between Harry and herself. they will relise it in the next cupple of chapters or so.**

 **poles have been updated and are now(by the way i like roman numerals and will use them)...**

 **Hermione.II**

 **Ron.I**

 **Ginny.** I

 **Lunna.I**

 **Fleur.I**

 **roman numerals ar as follow**

 **I=1**

 **II=2**

 **III=3**

 **IV=4**

 **V=5**

 **VI=6**

 **VII=7**

 **VIII=8**

 **IX=9**

 **X=10**

 **and so on and so forth.**

 **im shure you noticed the caps on the letter... well its a formal letter and i have some standereds. so ya. oh and please read and review because i will look at comments and will respond to the best of my ability and please tell me of any misspelled words please.**

chapter 1 has been updated with what i hope is better grammer and agian please let me know of any mistakes i may make


	5. Shoping with Wolves

hello every one and welcome back to my story and i want to give a special thanks to Bluestorm28 for being the first one to review my story. so as a prize i will do you one favor with in this story weather it be being menthend in a fourth wall break, or adding an oc of your own to my story with any thing atached to it. well as long as it dosent impar the main paring.

Harry, Maddy if you could.

fine, but when are you going to get someone else to do this inseted of us-Maddy

oh comon Maddy its only been like 2 chapters since i started this-me

no she has a point BloodHunter.- Harry

alright alright ill give you something. -;sigh;- i really wanted to save this for a bit but well. Harry- me

yes-Harry

you wont be the only Potter anymore.- me

WHAAAAATT. you meen that i have family left?- Harry

yes a sister-me

whats her name?- Maddy

Lilian Potter- me

Lilian Lilian Lilian i have a sister-Harry

yes and like you she is a WolfBlood and will shift after meeting you.-me

how old is she?-Harry

a year younger then yourself Harry- me

and please the disclamer?-me

Maddy you mind doing this by your self today?-Harry

ok Harry, BloodHunter does not and will never own Harry Potter or WolfBlood-Maddy

thank you Maddy-me

"Human speek"

/Wolf speek\

§Mind/bond speek§

$snake talk$

_dule speek. talking at the same time_

;ACTION;

*breife explaintion after time skip*

i will not capilize any words that are not names or being yelled. just a word of warning.--line break--No pov

Maddy, Harry, Emma, Dan were driving to London to get Harry's and Maddy's school suplies for 6th year as Maddy has been reading all of Harry's books in magic she could and in Harry's terms more then ready for 6th year.

"so what do we need for this?" Maddy asked.

"(A/N. just want to say that after the next two paragraphs the school suply list will be the same as cannon or same as in the original story.)"

"well first we have to go to Gringrots (1)." Harry said. " its run by goblens (2). a bit of a warning though dont be too shocked by there aprence and dont grin at them. they hate that." so they went and got monney.

after they got the monney! wich the Smiths were in shock at how much Harry had, they went to get a wand for Maddy. "Mr. Olevander!!!!!" Harry yelled. "yes yes im coming. ah Mr Potter 13 inch Hollow with a phienox tail feather for a core. and whos this a wich who hasent gotten a wand!! that wont do. now would it."Mr. Olivander said. "thats why were here sir." Harry said.well then step up step up young lass i wont hurt you." Maddy went up to him. " lets see here... hmmm it seems a normal wooden wand wont do you good." said Mr. Olivander. " what do you meen sir?" asked Maddy. "oh nothing much just that you will need a mixed wand much like Mr. Potter will need." said Mr. Olivander. "WHAT? what do you meen." Harry asked shocked. "well lets get started then? how about a 12 in Oak and Spruce with Dire wolf blood as a core?" a chilling howl sounded as soon as Maddy touched the wand." a perfect mach it is. now Mr. Potter let me see your wand." Harry gives his wand to Mr. Olivander. "ah its not the core thats trubble its the wood. you will need dule woods as well. try this Black Oak and Palm wood with your original core and yes it works."

"(this is where they get the supplys not going to write it but if someone else does and gives me permission to put it in then please do so.)"

after the trip they went home and soon it was September the 1st

\--line break--

and done. ok so how dose this do eh.

i know your wondering why i gave them dubble wood wands and why i changed Harrys. ill anser Harrys wand first with a quote. ""The wand chooses the wizard Mr. Potter"". the core of his wand remained but the wood itself wasent campatible with him due two diffrent magics in him. now for Maddys, her wand is dule beacuse of Harry unknowingly donating magic to her so she has her own magic and harrys magic within her and mixing to give her a blend.

now to the poles.

Hermoine.ll

Ron.l

Ginny.l

Lunna.l

Fleur.l

(1) possible spelling mistake

(2)possible spelling mistake


	6. The Sorting and a Suprise

**hi its me agin and sorry i havent posted in a bit. i had gotten a rather bad review and it set me off for a bit. but the only thing i will say to that person is. i read your profile and well if you dont like chapters that have under 2k words then dont effing read it you dont have to put a review saying trash and all that stuff. honistly i know my gramer is bad and i try to find errors as fast as i can before and after. and i will say. if you any of you have a problem with my grammer or lack of content then DONT READ IT. i know i may be steping in toes with this comment but SOME OF US CANT BE ON A SINGLE THING ALL THE TIME, SOME ARE STILL IN SCHOOL AND SUCH OR TRYING TO LAND A JOB, AND ONLY POST WHEN THEY HAHAVE THE TIME TO DO SO iM NOT SAYING IM A PERFECT WRITER SO DONT GET THAT INTO YOUR HEAD. so now my rant is over lets get to the disclamer.**

Maddy... wheres Harry(1)- me

dont know really. he nust went into the woods-Maddy

;hooooowwwwllll;

oh there he is-me

any way as Harry is a bit preocupied would you mind doing the disclamer by your self agian?-me

shure. BloodHunter does not the Harry Potter nor the WolfBlood storys. those rights belong to their respective authers. and if any one gives you s*t then tell me-Maddy

thank you, oh and Lilian will be in this chaper- me

"Human speek"

Wolf speek

§Mind/bond speek§

$snake talk$

dule speek talking at the same time

;ACTION;

breife explaintion after time skip* if any

 _song_

\--line break--

Chapter 6 The Sorting

No pov

"c'mon Maddy we have to be at the train before 7:30. Harry said.

";yawn; im coming im coming." Maddy said sleepy.

it was curently 5 in the moning and Harry and Maddy were getting ready to go to Hogwarts.

"C'mon kids into the car, you can sleep on Harry on the train." Dan said.

that woke Maddy right up.

;blushing; "DAAAD." Maddy yelled.

\--time skip--

nothing really happend on the ride execpt that Harry was used as a pillow for most of the ride.*

"how do we get on the platform?" Asked Maddy.

"5 ,6 ,7 ,8 ,9 10 where here." Harry stated in front of platforms 9 10.

"looks normal to me." Maddy said.

"well we have to run through the wall first." Harry said to the shock of the others.

!!! Dan, Emma, and Maddy were all flabergasted.

;wisper; "what do you mean we have to run through a wall? are you crazy?" Maddy asked.

"exatly as i said and mabey a little." Harry said.

" ok but if i get hurt then your paying my for my meds." Maddy said playfully.

"alright then we will see you for the Yull hols then." Harry said turning to Dan and Emma.

"bye Maddy. bye Harry." they both said.

"be safe the both of you." Emma said with a pointed look twords Harry.

"oi, i dont go looking for trubble. it" Harry was interupted by Maddy.

"it goes looking for you." Maddy finished for him.

"and you young lady, dont do anything i wouldent do myself." Emma said with a wink and a look at Harry when he wasent looking.

"muum. dont be so embarsing." Maddy said with no heat in her voice.

"c'mon Maddy the trains about to go." Harry said as he pushed his and her trollys into the wall."

"comming!" Maddy yeld back.

she squared her back and ran at and into the wall.

\--time skip--

No pov

"how long do we have left?" Maddy asked Harry.

"not long. a coupple more hours maybe." Harry responded.

;under her breath;"wonder what we could do with a coupple of hours." said Maddy.

"what was that?" Harry asked.

"nothin." Maddy said quickly.

;raises eye brow;"ok then."

just then the door to the compartment was opened and Hermione and Ron steped in thinking it was just Harry.

"hi Harry how was your - oh sorry dident see you there. my names Hermione Granger. whats yours?" Hermione asked

\--pov change Maddy--

the door was opened and insteped a red head and a breunet.

"hi Harry how was your - oh sorry dident see you there. my names Hermione Granger and this is Ron. whats yours?" the now named Hermione asked.

"my name is Maddlen smith but you can call me Maddy." Maddy said with a smile. this started a brand new frendship

\--time skip--

the train ride was normal as Harrys first time. you know sitting around talking, Malfoy being a prick. so on amd so forth. going to skip most of the sorting but will put a song. Maddy and Lilian will noth be potter with Lilian first.*

no pov

 **sorting**

 _"you all know who i am_

 _i know some of you will be_

 _seperated by idea_

 _some by moral_

 _and some by race_

 _but let me tell you all_

 _the Raven needed the bravery of a Lion_

 _the Lion needed the cunning of a Snake_

 _the Snake needed the loyaty of the Bagger_

 _and the Bagder needed all three_

 _togeather they met a new creacher that none of them knew_

 _the man that was not a man_

 _the Lion had said_

 _a man that smells of wolves and of the_

 _Earth_

 _a man that can see beyond us said the Raven_

 _a man who can sense magic like us said the Bagder_

 _the man turned to them and said this_

 _"" only when you four are togeather as one_

 _may the world change_

 _you Raven have the smarts to teach_

 _but noe the bravery_

 _you Lion you have the bravery but_

 _lack the cunning to do so_

 _you Snake has the cunning but lack_

 _loyaty_

 _you bagder have the loyaty but lack the rest_

 _togeather you prevale_

 _apart you will fail._

 _i give you this warning to see if_

 _you take heed and ban togeather_

 _in this world as there are others like you_

 _but need a gideing hand_

 _this i say to you_

 _Griffindor_

 _Ravenclaw_

 _Huffupuf_

S _lytherin_

 _there is a war comimg_

 _it may not be in your time_

 _but it will affect the world as_

 _a whole._

 _Griffindor asked who he was_

 _the man simply smiled and said_

 _you curse and swear by my name but even_

 _the wisest wich cant figure it out_

 _maybe the lion will seek the challage_

 _so he did and he guesed by swearing_

 _himslef_

 _by Merlin your alive._

 _and so Merlin then changed shape_

 _to that of a wolf and was gone"_

the hat bowed to each of the four tables as each house clapped and cheared.

"now on to the sorting!" Dumbledore said.

Professer Mcgongale opened the scroll and the sorting started.

"A/N sorry i dident come up with any names for the sorting and will skip straight to Maddy and Lilian. end A/N"

when she got to the next name her eyes winded and she choked on air.

"Lilian Potter"

the entirety of Hagwarts was on their feet yelling and screaming.

"QUITE!!!!!!" Harry yelled out in slight pain and confusion. he got up and walked over to the girl he just found out is his sister.

"are you trully my sister?" Harry asked softly while hiding his sent from all possible creachers.

"i i dont know." Lilian said while standing.

"well heres how we find out then." Harry said

$can you understand me, just nod your head.$ Harry said in parseltonge.

Lilian nods her head.

"go up there and get sorted then."

as harry sat back down deep in thought Lilian had siten down and put the hat on her head. a moment later

"GRIFINDOR" the hat yelled.

the whole hall was silent for a bit. no one clapping, no one chearing.

then Mcgonagal called another name that further shocked the school.

then Mcgonagal called another name that further shocked the school.

barly above a wisper the name was herd. "Madeilen Smith Potter."

this time even Dumbledore was in shock as he saw all of his plans for Harry being tied to the light forever shatered.

\--pov change Harry--

Maddy walked up to the hat and sat down and put the hat on her head. a coupple of minets passed and i got the impression that the hat gave her the offer it had given him. but in the end it had placed her in Griffindore with him...

\--line break--

 **nice done at last. i hope you like my oc Lilian Potter the long lost sister of Harry Potter. dont wory i will put a back story as soon as i figurout a way to do so**

poles have been updated with anthor two in place as well

Hermione.llll

Ron.l

Ginny.ll

Fleur.l

who do you think should try to get Harrys eye romanticlay even though he is already bound/daiting someone else.

Cho.l

Gabrelle.lll

Fleur.l

Luna.l

who should Harry turn first(he has that ability to do that to all he deems an ally even werewoves like Remus)

Hermione.l

Ginny.llll

Ron.l

Luna.l

Remus.l

Sirus.l

(1) a good fanfiction you should read. it acutly where i got this idea from.


	7. New Moon and first day of school

**hi everyone in back and i hope you liked that cliff hanger.(i hope you dont kill me. :( i hope)** **any way on to the disclamer then** **Harry, Maddy** **yes well any way BloodHunter6655 does not own Harry Potter or WolfBlood-Harry** **that right belongs to JKR and** **Debbie Moon.-Maddy** **thank you and you will get more info in the comming chapters about Lilian.** **_"talking with magic influencing voice"_** **"Human speek"** **Wolf speek** **§Mind/bond speek§** **$snake talk$** **dule speek talking at the same time** **;ACTION;** ***breife explaintion after time skip*** **_A/N_ (couldent decide on how to implement it)** **\--line break--** Harry's pov

"i would like to welcome back proffeser Lupin. who after much encourging from me and the staft.-" Dumbledore was explaining.

i wasent the only one in shock at Maddys name. i mean i get Smith as it is her birth name but Madlian Smith Potter. i never recalled marring her unless it was a bond but i would-- wait a minute. her eyes glazed over when we first met and my magic sored. maybe, maybe that was the bond but what kind of bond.

as Maddy sat down next to me and Lilian, geez thats another shock. i have a sister. a sister when i was told i had no magical family left...

§OHH IM SO GOING TO KILL DUMBLEDORE$. was what i was thinking at that moment.

i stood up and walked to Dumbledore with Maddy and Lilian next to me.

"You owe me an anser." i demanded.

"now now Harry im shure we can talk about this late-" Dumbledore said trying to calm me **_"thats what you always say DUMBLEDORE. you owe me so MUCH with what i put up with for 16 years on hell on EARTH FOR A MAGICAL."_** i ended up yelling.

Dumbledore was paling rapidly.

"now see here Potter-" Snape began.and thats all he got before Maddy,Lilian,and myself all growed at him with our eyes yellow in rage.

;choke; sanpe looked like hed seen a goast.

"now Dumbledore tell me why you lied to me about having no living family any more. or i will officially leave the magic world or at least Britian altogeather" i said with a little bit then a little heat.

"i did not know of Lilian's being even born and you were the only one in the crib when Hagrid found you." Dumbledore explained haistly.

"ok then, thats aceptable but for now on you will have NOTHING to do with me ot my family ever." i said with a glare.

"ok then" Dumb-as-a-door said.

"no not enough, swear it on your magic and life." i demanded.

"ok will." Dumbledore said.

A/N_ this will be in all caps underlined and in italics._A/N_

" _ **I SWERE ON MY LIFE AND MAGIC THAT I WILL NOT HAVE ANY INFLUENCE ON THE POTTER FAMILY OUSIDE OF SCHOOL**_

 _ **SO I SAY IT SO MOTE IT BE."**_

Dumbledore said as a glow overtook him and the vow was compleat.

"thank you" i said a little calmed down.

\--line break--

\--time skip-- next day new moon.

No pov

"c'mon Harry we will be late" Ron said.

"dont wanna" Harrh replied.

it was curently 7:30 in the morning and they had only half an hour to eat and get to class.

"alright fine be that way. just wait till Hermione hears about this." Ron says.

"alright alright fine im coming." Harry says tiredly.

\--line break--A/N i will put sceen breaks after line breaks when needed along with location and time after.

\--SCEEN BREAK--Great Hall 5min after

Harry pov

"i see that Hermione got you two up" i say to Maddy and Lilian.

"stuft it Harry" the both of them said.

"why are we so tired" ;yawn; i ask.

"No Moon, it affects all WolfBloods. of age or not with lesser afects on those who have not shifted yet." Maddy explained.

"comon we best get to class." Lilian said.

\--time skip--

No pov

"that was misreble." Harry said.

"you can say that agian." Maddy said.

"that was misreble." Harry said agian.

"not literally." Maddy said while smacking his arm.

"comon we have potions next." Hermione said.

\--time skip--*nothing hapend besides the usual in that class*

\--SCEEN BREAK--common room after last class

No pov

"well Harrys fast asleep" Ron said.

"so is Maddy." Hermione said.

"whats going on with them. why are they so tired today?" Ron asked.

"well magic is affected by nature. it could be that their magic is tied to something within nature." Hermione was saying to her self.

"im going to sleep Hermione." Ron said before going up.

\--line break-- Hermione pov

"what could be difrent from yesterday and today?" i asked to my self.

for some reasion i ask some older years who just came from astromary.

"hey excuse me do you happen to know anything diffrent about today and yesterday?" Hermione asked the older students.

"ya today was a new moon when yesterday was a cressent(1)."

\--line break--

 **and done well Hermione is getting closer to the truth aa she win the pole of who should find out about Harry's wolf.**

 **the other poles are still up**

who do you think should try to get Harrys eye romanticlay even though he is already bound/daiting someone else.

Cho.l

Gabrelle.lll

Fleur.l

Luna.l

who should Harry turn first(he has that ability to do that to all he deems an ally even werewoves like Remus note they will be exatly like himself powers and all)

Hermione.lll

Ginny.llll

Ron.ll

Luna.llll

Remus.lllll

Sirus.lll


	8. not a chapter

NOTE THIS IS NOT A CHAPTER

i have hit a writers block and will put this story up for adoption but will keep the origanal story for myself but who ever takes it up can edit it to their hearts content.

if you wish to adopt this story please PM me or put it in the coments of this story.

thank you


End file.
